No More A Sweet Doll
by CarMasi
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, una joven modelo, siempre sumisa y obediente, un trofeo, no, ya no , al descubrir a la persona que pensó amaba traicionar su confianza y destrozar su corazón. –ya no sere mas tu muñeca de porcelana-


**BBuenas este es mi fic perverso y lleno de maldad. ****Com mi querida inner comente en uno de lso fic anteriores no recuerdo cual fue, este fic es clase ¡M! SI ES MATURE. Contiene de todo, y por eso hay que cuidarse. **

_**BF: si el fic, tiene Yaoi, yuri, gore, lemon por pila. Palabrotas. Y de mas cosas, este fic me va a gustar mucho *-***_

**Si pervertida, pues com les habia dicho a aquellos que tengas favoritos com yoq eu tengo el naruhina. Aquí eso cambia.**

_**BF: aquí nohay favoritos!, aca las parejas son ramdom. Y aquí estas la que pueden ser, com siempre esta el naruhina, sasuhina, gaamatsu, gaaino, inosai, saisakura, karinsasuke, shiohina, karinsakuino! Si un trio *-*. **_

**Y como verán este fic esta lleno de sorpesas, el primer capitulo es como decir el único que es unpoco soft. **

_**BF. Olvide el konohamaru por Hanabi, *-* y uno que otro Oc. Y Ooc. **_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**No More a Sweet Doll**

**By Carmasi/ inner BlackFortest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen, son p[ropiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO. Historia Original de Carmasi./BlackForest**

**Cap. 1 Compromiso Roto. **

Preview; Hinata Hyuga, una joven modelo, siempre sumisa y obediente, un trofeo, no, ya no , al descubrir a la persona que pensó amaba traicionar su confianza y destrozar su corazón. –ya no sere mas tu muñeca de porcelana-

Era un día como cualquier otro, se había levantado de muy buen humor esa mañana, y al parecer todo estaba en orden en su casa, y que digo casa, la gran mansión en la que solía perderse de niña estaba llena de vida.

**-Buenos días padre****;** saludo muy educada mente la joven de cabellera larga azulada tomada en una coleta baja y la cual llevaba uniforme escolar, una falda color azul marino, al igual que el chalequean que llevaba encima de una camisa blanca impecable y un corbatín atado en un moño de color rojo en su cuello. **Buenos días madre,**; de la misma forma saludo a su progenitora antes de sentarse a desayunar.

**-Buenos días querida,**; saludo su madre, una mujer aparentemente joven a pesar de que ya estaba entre los 30 y tantos, su cabello largo azulado igual que el de la joven lo llevaba suelto y caía elegantemente tras su espalda.

**-Buenos días,**; dijo como siempre el señor de la casa, sin inmutarse en siquiera sonreírle a su hija mayor, un hombre de rostro apacible pero temible sentado justo al toma del gran comedor, y usaba traje al igual que su esposa**. Me** **agrada saber que al menos alguien es puntual al desayunar, que a pasado con tu hermana.**; Se a venturo a preguntar.

**-lo lamento padre me eh olvidado de despertarla esta mañan****a;** dijo la joven de voz suave y cantarina. **Con su permiso en este momento voy a por ella**; Y dicho esto hizo una reverencia y salió a la habitación de su hermana menor.

Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta toco 2 veces, no escucho nada, una vez mas, y aun nada. el rostro apacible de la joven la cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados se mantenía de esa manera tranquilo, toco una vez mas y escucho pasos.

**-!¿que quieres?** ; Pregunto alterada una joven de cabello castaño largo que caía sobre su rostro, con lo que parecía ser un camisón de color purpura.

**-vaya forma de saludar a tu hermana mayor**; dijo con una sonrisa la joven al frente de la castaña.

**-Onesan.. gomen pensé que se trataba de mi padre, anoche no tuvimos com****o decirlo, una buenas noches. **Dijo mientras le cedía el paso a su hermana mayor a la habitación. La cual era no un completo desastre pero se acercaba.

**-Hanabi chan no crees que te excediste un poco, es decir ni creo que hayas dormido lo suficiente**; Dijo la peli azulada, viendo como su hermana recogía su uniforme de el piso y se vestía.

**-a si****, pues yo creo que el que se altero fue él, que llegue a las 4 no es nada, mira yo soy una Mujer en crecimiento.**

**-joven****; **le reitero su hermana mayor sentada en la cama de manera muy democrática.

**-si eso mismo****; **dijo una vez se termino de vestir. Y le paso el cepillo a su hermana mayor sentándose justo frente a ella. La cual ato su cabello en una coleta alta, dejando dos flequillos al frente.

**-pero ****Hanabi chan… **

-**onechan.. esuchame..** ; dijo levantándose y tomando un delineador negro y delineando sus ojos a perlados. **Mi papa cree que todo en este mundo es apariencia y engaño, que lo que otros desean ver en ti es lo que debes ser, pero que con lo que yo quiero, con lo que tu quieres**; Dijo esta una vez volteándose y dejando ver su esbelta figura. Que a diferencia de su hermana mayor, la falda que debía ir al menos 2cm debajo de las rodillas estaba 3 cm por encima de la misma, la parte de arriba estaba bien a excepción del moño el cual no llevaba, y en su cuello una cinta de color negro con una cruz en ella.

**-lo que yo quiero?****; ** esto es lo que yo quiero y lo que debes querer también. Dijo la chica dejando ver sus hermosos ojos de color perla.

-no me mal entiendas, pero yo no queiro ser com tu, onechan yono soy una muñeca de porcelana, a la que no sacan a jugan por miedo a que se rompa me enteindes.

-una… muñeca?

En eso se escucho el clazon de una auto.

-HINATA , HANNABI, MAS LES VALE ESTAR LSITAS PUES YA VIENIERON POR USTEDES, se escucho la potente voz del señor de la casa.

-ya vamos padre. Contesto cantarina la chica de cabello azulado. Vamos hannabi, Sasuke-kun nos espera.

-hay si Sasuke kun. Ese tipo ni me lo calo te juro que si no fuese por ser tu prometido.

-**Hannabi.** Se quejo.

**-si si com****o digas. **

Las dos jóvenes bajaron despidiéndose de su madre, y solo una de ellas se despidió de su padre, pues como sabrán la castaña estaba de riña con el mismo.

Entraron al auto que estaba estacionado frente a su casa en el cual iba un chico esbelto de cabello negro, bien arreglado, elegante a la vista tez clara y ojos que hacían compas con su cabello.

**-Buenos días Sasuke-kun** saludo la joven de cabello azulado. El chico se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla suavemente.

-**Buenos días Hinata.**

**-eh que hay emo..** saludo sin gracia la hermana menor cosa que no inmuto mucho al Uchiha pero esa chiquilla como le llamaba la estaba empezando a colmarle la paciencia.

**-oh peor mira quien lo dice la chi****ca del delineador en los ojos y que escucha musica meta**l.

**-a con mi música no te metas emo de pacotilla mira que tu tienes el mismo album que yo. **

-**hem! Eso no cuenta.** Hinata que te parece si partimos llegaremos tarde.

**-eh si de acuerdo.** Dijo la joven una vez salió del estado de "ignora el echo de que pelean" y volvió a su estado normal.

La academia Konoha era una de las más prestigiadas de todo el Japón. En ella la mayoría de lso estudiantes eran de familias de nombres reconocidos. La joven pareja ya conocida en la sociedad, como la mas popular, entre los medios de farándula y como le llamaban la pareja de los 500k, acababa de hacer su entrada. Ambos pelinegros impecables, como siempre los halagos no se hicieron esperar.

Pero había algo que la joven de sonrisa de ángel no lograba percibir. A sus espaldas a pesar de que aparentaba estar con ella, su "prometido" parecía hacerle ojitos a una de las chicas del salón.

Pero a pesar de que la mayor de los Hyuga no se había dado cuenta la menor al parecer su lo noto acercándose a su "cuñado" y susurrando de modo aterrador.

**-Mas te vale no hacer ver a mi hermana como una cuernuda Uchiha o ya veras. **

-**no te preocupes brujita, no lo are, o al menos no permitiré que se de cuenta**. Dijo entre dientes esta ultima sentencia.

Después de esto las clases continuaron de la manera usual. pero una joven de cabellera castaña no planeaba mantenerse mucho tiempo en ese instituto así que a penas comenzó el primer receso se había escapado por la parte trasera de las instalación.

**-****pensé que no vendrías**, se escucho una voz masculina, no muy adulta, y en al sombra se veía a tres figuras entre las que destacaban dos hombres y al parecer una mujer.

**-no creas que me quedare en esa casa de muñecas**, dijo al chica soltando su coleta y removiendo el chalequean que llevaba, dejando ver su camisa blanca la cual tenia los 3 primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver el nacimiento en su pequeños pero bien formados pechos.

-**siempre tan exhibicionista no princesita.** Respondió la voz femeninna.

**-pues no tengo la culpa de que seas plana niña, además princesita tu, o tengo ****que recordarte quien es la que colecciona las figuritas de my Little ponnie**.

**-asg eso.. eso es por que pues… **todos rieron por lo bajo hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

**-bien andando, hoy es un dia muy interesante. **

**-de que hablas Kono?** Pregunto la castaña acercándose al joven quien llevaba una gran bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

**-me refiero mi preciada**** cruz, a que hoy es el encuentro entre los guilds y tu eres nuestra arma secreta,** dijo sosteniendo el rostro de la castaña.

**-te recuerdo que yo también puedo pelear Konohamaru**, se quejo la chica pelirroja detrás de él, la joven ce cabello anaranjado parecía enojada.

**-****¿puedes ganarle a mi cruz?** Pregunto. La joven no dijo nada. **entonces no tienes nada que protestar. **

La castaña bufo liberándose del agarre del joven.

**-ya te dije que dejes de llamarme cruz. Ahora vamos no creo que el jefe este contento si llegamos tarde a un evento como ese. **

Luego de este incídete la joven Hyuga mayor se da cuenta que su hermana no parece estar en su salón pues en el segundo receso fue a ver como estaba, y para evitar que se vuelva a ir de riña con su padre decidió saber donde estaba.

Estuvo buscando casi todo el receso hasta que la campana sonó indicando el final de mismo, la joven de cabellera azulada, suspiro, y resignada se dirigía a su respectivo salón de clases. Cuando un extraño ruido le llamo a la atención.

Un ruido proveniente del gimnasio de donde estaba la piscina. No recordara que el equipo de natación tuviera clases ese día, ¿y si se trataba de un intruso?, con algo de nerviosismo la joven se precipito a ir sigilosamente al lugar, y así pudiendo escuchar perfectamente que eran esos ruidos.

**-esos son… ge..ge midos..** dijo al chica algo sonrojada pues se podía imaginar por que o que era lo que provocaba aquellos gemidos. Se disponía a irse pero algo llamo mucho su atención.

**-oh Sasuke kun…** fue lo que escucho sus oídos debían jugarle una broma pero lo escucho una vez mas. **Sasuke asi..**, así que se asomo levemente encontrando una imagen que mas que deplorable le pareció repugnante.

Una joven de cabellera verdosa corta, la cual llevaba un traje de baño de la escuela, se trataba no mas que de Modori Tsubasa. La capitana del equipo de natación e hija de uno de los empresarios mas respetados del país en cuestiones de hotelería.

La joven Tsubasa llevaba su traje de baño de modo que sus pechos estaban descubiertos y frente a ella una persona parecía penetrarla con visible fuerza. Un joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color quien ahora jugaba con los pechos de la joven.

La Hyuga no tenia palabras mas, tenia muchas, deseaba detener esa locura pero algo la detenía, el calor en su cuerpo empezó a subir y el sonrojo en su rostro no se hizo esperar, apretaba sus labios con cada embestida del joven hacia aquella chica. No fue si no hasta culminar el acto y ver como su "`prometido" se desparramaba encima de la joven, cuando hablo.

-**Sasuke-kun…** ; fue lo que dijo.. el chico volteo la mirada fría y seria como siempre, mientras se cerraba el pantalón y guardaba su miembro esbozo una sonrisa a la recién llegada y espectadora de su acto sexual.

-**vaya.. como estas muñequita..** ; dijo este acercándose lentamente a la joven a la cual le fallaban las rodillas.

-**hi.. Hinata sama…** dijo temblorosa la tusbasa mientras intentaba cubrirse. **Esto . yo este gomen lo lo siento mucho…**; dijo antes de salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

**-sasuke tu…** dijo algo desconcertada, asqueada, y sobre todo destrozada. La persona que ella amaba. Su novio, su prometido, en actos de tal magnitud, y con su propia compañera de clases.

**-que esperabas muñeca, aunque seas tan bella y tu cuerpo despierta la lujuria en mas de uno, eres demasiado inocente, como para tener una relación real**; Enfatizo la última palabra.

**-a .. a que te refieres…**; pregunto temerosa, este tomo su mentón levantándolo y haciendo que esta lo viera a los ojos.

**-me refiero ****princesa, que no estamos en la edad media, y yo tengo mis necesidades, y ya me canse de esperarte; **En eso la joven le dio una tremenda y fuerte cachetada el joven y luego salió de aquel lugar, corria como nunca.

No entendía pero las lagrimas de sus ojos salían por si solas, sentía el corazón destrozado, y fue tanto su estado de desconcierto que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la mansión. Se había saltado cuantos, dos, tres, periodos mas de clases.

Ya no le importaba, nada subo a su habitación y allí se mantuvo, hasta que mas tarde su padre le llamo.

**-mando a llamar padre**; Dijo esta con voz queda en su postura perfecta de niña buena.

**-si, me han informado que te has saltado las clases. Eso no es pr****opio de una señorita de tu categoría. **

**-lo lamento padre. Pero no me sentía con ganas de estar en ese lugar un momento mas. **

**-no es que sientas Hinata. No vale de nada que de las donaciones que doy a aquel colegio para que te estes saltando las clases. Para eso contrato a una intitutris y es mejor. Ahora vístete que vamos a salir. **

**-¿a d****onde? si me permite preguntar**; dijo esta.

**-acaso as olvidado que hoy es el dia en que se hace publico tu compromiso con el joven Uchiha.** Lo había olvidado, el solo hecho de haberlo visto a él le había nublado la mente, y ahora lo único que sentía era asco, y desprecio por aquel hombre al que alguna vez admiro.

**-lo si****ento padre pero el compromiso deberá ser roto, no pienso ser la prometida de un cerdo como ese. **

-**que haz dicho!** Contesto molesto su padre. **Tu vienes conmigo y te prometerás a ese joven quieras o no me escuchaste. **

**-¿****quieras o no?** Pensó al joven, que acaso no importa lo que yo piense padre. Lo que yo sienta. Pregunto la joven en voz queda.

**-****no tienes derecho a pensar Hinata, y tampoco a sentir, las personas com nosotros no tenemos sentimientos. **

En eso las palabras de esta mañana de su hermana se hicieron eco en su mente

_-onecha.. escúchame.. dijo levantándose y tomando un delineador negro y delineando sus ojos a perlados. Mi papa cree que todo en este mundo es apariencia y engaño, que lo que otros desean ver en ti es lo que debes ser, pero que con lo que yo quiero, con lo que tu quieres. _

_-lo que yo quiero?, esto es lo que yo quiero y lo que debes querer también. Dijo la chica dejando ver sus hermosos ojos de color perla. _

_-no me mal entiendas, pero yo no quiero ser como tu, onechan yo no soy una muñeca de porcelana, a la que no sacan a jugar por miedo a que se rompa me entiendes. _

_-una… muñeca? _

**-papa yo no soy tu muñeca no soy un t****rofeo que no vez soy tu hija una persona tengo sentimientos. **

-**en ese caso deberás empezar a olvidarte de ellos.** Contesto su padre en su usual voz tomada.

La joven intento negar con la cabeza. Esa era la verdadera cara de su padre, no estaba actuando rogaba por que la despertaras de aquel mal sueño pero eso no sucedió.

Se encerró en su habitación y por mas que su padre le grito no salió, esa noche no acataría ninguna orden no sería mas una, niña perfecta, no seria lo que ellos querían, se había esforzado tanto para ser aquello que otros deseaban que había olvidado lo que ella de verdad deseaba. Asi que esa noche, no salió de su habitación por mas que su padre se quejase y al llamara.

Al día siguiente, la joven se levanto como siempre, temprano pero su animo no era el mismo, había llorado demasiado, enserio, pensaba que esa persona era mas que eso, que tal ves el, era el elegido, para entregar su corazón, aquel al que le daría todo, pero al parecer no.

Se visto tan impecable como siempre, y a pesar de los reclamo de su padre pro no asistir a la fiesta no se inmuto en responderle mas que estas palabras.

"**ya te dije que eh roto ese compromiso" **

Fue lo que dijo con la voz tomada, tan seria como la de su padre, y su mirada perdida y distante. Pero no esperaba eso, el muy descarado, fue a buscarla esa mañana.

**-Buenos días Sasuke-****kun**; respondió ella con una sonrisa al joven que a esperaba fuera del auto.

**-buenos días muñeca**; Le menciono, **espero hayas olvidado lo de ayer. **

**-mmm yo creo que eso no podrá se**; dijo con su usual sonrisa. **Mira yo ya no quiero tener nada contigo. Y es que no creo poder seguir saliendo con una persona la cual me cusa asco;** Dijo tranquila y luego de eso se dirigió al auto donde su chofer le esperaba, pero antes el Uchiha la sostuvo de la muñeca.

-**escúchame bien princesita, no sabes en que te estas metiendo, a ninguno nos conviene terminar esta relación me comprendes**. La chica se salto burdamente del agarre.

-**o no Uchiha, tal vez a ti no te convenga, pero aunque me convenga o no , ya eh tomado una decisión.** Y dicho esto la joven salió en dirección a la intitucion.

-**te arrepentirás de esto Hinata Hyuga, nadie rechaza a Sasuke Uchiha.** Dijo este marcando un numero de teléfono. **Ey como estas, recuerdas a esa chica Hyuga, si la mayor, tengo información muy alarmante de ella. **

Al llegar al colegio, las miradas voltearon a la joven que acababa de llegar, todos se miraban entre si y parecían verla de manera despectiva. Los rumores de la joven no parecían ser los de siempre, y ella lo noto, a pesar de su pacifica y simple apariencia Hinata podía ser muy perceptiva. Cuando escucho un grito .

**-QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE INFELIZ. **Se dispuso a ir donde se escuchaba la voz alterada de, su ¿hermana menor?

Al llegar la menor de los Hyuga sostenía por la solapa del cuello a un joven el cual parecía tener la nariz rota y temblaba de miedo en las manos de tal jove, la cual parecía enojada y con su puño levantado dispuesto a golpearlo una vez mas.

**-Repite lo que has dicho, sabandija.**

**-no.. no me mates.. yo yo solo lo escuche por ahí, es..e s es rumo de.. moda y .. y .. **

**-ru****mor o no mi hermana no es ninguna zorra me entendiste, ahora dime quien fue el infeliz que te dijo tal cosa. **

**-yo .. yo no ..s..se quien lo inicio solo lo escuche de casualidad. Yo… **

**h****oy tienes una cita con el mismo Satanás insecto**. En eso la joven levanto su puño y noto que los de alrededor parecía murmurar, algo, volteo y ahí la vio a su hermana mayor.

Su apariencia era la misma, parecía algo alterada, de repente todos los rumores parecieron entrar en su cabeza. _- Una zorra. -Ya decía yo que no era tan perfecta.-como podía Sasuke kun salir con ella- _

**-Deténganse…** dijo la joven cubriendo sus oídos

**-****enechan..** dijo Hanabi soltando al chico eh intentando ir donde su hermana la cual parecía estar algo alterada. Miro a un lado y lo encontró allí, sus ojos negros como el azabache al igual que su cabello, una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro**. ¡Uchiha bastardo que has hecho!** ;Pronuncio enojada la menor de los Hyuga dispuesta a irse contra aquel chico. pero su hermana la detuvo.

**-****dame.. hannabi chan..** dijo una vez se compuso y le sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos. **No es necesario que te ensucies las manos con una persona como él**. Miro hacia donde estaba el Uchiha, el odio se reflejaba en los opalinos ojos de la chica. Y por un momento un escalofrió corrió por la espina del Uchiha, nunca pensó que aquel dulce rostro pudiera dar mas miedo incluso que el de su hermana menor.

-**Demo nechan..**; protesto. Ella negó con su cabeza.

**-ya no sere mas una simple muñeca..**

**-que?**

**-simple** ; dio ella sonriendo de lado**, ya no voy a ser una chica buena. Me escuchaste infeliz, te vas a arrepentir de esto, ya no mas ser tu juguete, y tu motivo de burla, vas a lamentar el día en que te metiste con Hinata Hyuga. **

**-onechan..** dijo hannabi sonriendo y viendo con admiración la determinación de su hermana, desde que habían crecido Hinata se había convertido en la muñeca perfecta, un trofeo, que no podía expresar su opinión pero ahora. Sonrió la Hyuga menor. Esto se va aponer bueno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fin del primer capitulo. Com dije este no esta subido de tono, y como ven nuestra querida Hinata, parecer tener un poco mas de confianza.

Bf: DESACATO SU DEÑORIA!

SI si com sea blacky. Bueno nos vemos chao.

BF: no me llames blacky! -.-


End file.
